


Shrinkrays and Miracles

by KurlozMakaraTheSecond



Category: Homestuck
Genre: FUCK, Help, M/M, Macro/Micro, Multi, Vore, help me please, i'm not into vore i swear i just was told to write this, no like seriously do not read this, please don't read this, this is a cursed fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurlozMakaraTheSecond/pseuds/KurlozMakaraTheSecond
Summary: In which Gamzee shrinks Equius and Tavros. This is a joke please don't hate me.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Equius Zahhak, Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram/Equius Zahhak, Tavros Nitram/Equius Zahhak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Shrinkrays and Miracles

Tavros and Equius stared at each other in horror, both of them naked-- they had shrunk out of their clothes only minutes earlier when Gamzee had pulled out his so-called "MiRaCuLoUs MoThErFuCkIn' ShRiNkRaY" and zapped the two of them with it.

Neither Tavros nor Equius had truly believed that the device would be functional; Gamzee's 'miracle' talk rarely had any merit. Tavros, being the good friend he was, had gone along with what the tall clown had said, nodding along as Equius crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Equius huffed and interrupted the tallest troll of the three, who was currently tossing the 'shrinkray' between his hands and on-and-off pointing it at the two. 

"You know this isn't going to work, right? Whoever gave you that thing was obviously taking advantage of your... blatant stupidity." Equius snapped, raising an eyebrow as his eyes met Gamzee's. Gamzee only shrugged and sighed, making a clicking noise with his tongue. "If a brother ain't believin', I might just be having to all show a man what the real power of this motherfuckin' gun is. And I thinks i know just who the perfect motherfuckin' candidate is, yeah?" He gave a toothy grin, pointing the ray right at Equius and Tavros and pulling the trigger. For a second, nothing happened; this made Equius smirk a bit... But before he could open his mouth to say anything, a green ray shot out from the tip of the gun and shrunk the two trolls down to only about three inches tall.

Gamzee laughed and pick Eq and Tavros up, of whom the latter was dead silent. Tavros's eyes were wide and surprised, and his hands covered his mouth. He finally spoke up, looking up at Gamzee, who was now /huge/ to him. "Uhh, Gamzee, I don't know if this is a good, uh, a good idea--" 

"I think it'll be alright, brother. We can be all havin' some wicked fun with this, man." Gamzee cut Tavros off with a lax smile, holding the two up to his face.

Which brings us to now.

Equius and Tavros are being nudged closer together by Gamzee's spindly yet ginormous fingers, and the clown is smirking down at them. "Be all mingling and shit, y'all are all like my motherfuckin' dolls now, aha." He really didn't seem to understand the gravity of the situation, how serious it was that he'd just made these two dangerously tiny. He stayed quiet for a second after that, like he was thinking, and then his eyes lit up. An idea. Oh no.

He suddenly picked Tav up, opened his mouth, and dropped him in as Equius stared in horror. It was a bit of a struggle to swallow him due to his large horns, but Gamzee eventually got Tavros down without an issue. He patted his stomach and then grinned a scary grin as he picked up Equius by his arms and did the same to him, swallowing the blueblood with much less trouble. He could feel the two struggling as they went down, and a scream could be heard from Tav as Gamzee bellowed a laugh.

Once they were finally in his stomach, Gamzee gave his belly a little pat, knocking over Tavros, who'd just stood up. He was not impervious to the stomach acid, and by extension, Equius was not either. Tavros and Equius could both feel the acid eating at their grey skin, and they both desperately searched for the esophagus to try to climb to safety, but it was no use. They were swimming in acid and they were going to die.

Well, if they were going to die, they could at least have some fun first, right? This shouldn't have been the first thing that ran through Tavros's head as he was slowly eaten at by the stomach acid, but alas. It was. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he looked over at Equius and cleared his throat. "Ah, uh. Ahem..." He nervously coughed, tapping the other troll on the shoulder.

"What do you /want/?" Equius snarled, glaring daggers into Tavros before he noticed... His bulge was unsheathed. Just... out there. How depraved... He shivered and looked the other up and down. He was going to die, so it was no use keeping his lewd thoughts to himself anymore. He grinned a depraved grin and stepped forward, pushing Tavros flush with the lining of Gamzee's stomach and pressing their hips together as his own bulge slowly unsheathed itself and began seeking heat. It easily found the puffy lips of Tavros's entrance and he smirked, shoving the indigo appendage deep into the bronzeblood's nook. He let out a little grunt as Tavros cried out, reaching a leg up to wrap behind Equius's hip and pull him deeper.

They fucked deep and rough, all growls and bites and screams that Gamzee could most definitely hear.

Speaking of Gamzee, he was quite enjoying this, feeling them moving around inside of him and hearing their moans. He had his large purple bulge in hand, and was panting heavily as he stroked it up and down, slipping a finger into his nook on the downstroke, occasionally.

As Equius and Tavros fucked and painfully dissolved away, they slwoly went quiet, and the movement in Gamzee's stomach went still. The purple-blooded troll came with a gasp when they finally stopped, and patted his abdomen with a goofy laugh. He'd be seeing their horns later.


End file.
